lost_in_vivofandomcom-20200214-history
The Tapes
This page is dedicated to the "Lost Tapes". For information on tapes 5 through 9, visit The Mersus Tapes on this wiki The Lost Tapes are optional collectibles that are scattered throughout Lost in Vivo, and can be accessed by using any of the cassette players found outside of save rooms. There are a total of three tapes the player can collect, with one already found in the player's inventory at the start of the game. When a tape is played, the player is transported to a different area, where a separate miniature story is walked through by the player. Tapes Lost Tape #1 An old tape I found at home. If I find a tape player I should listen to it. The pound is written on it. Updated version: Lost Tape #1 begins in a pitch black room with cages nestled within the walls around the player. The player progresses by walking along the walls of the room, agitating several disembodied dog heads locked within the cages. After all 4 heads are agitated and begin barking, the next section of the room is opened up. This section has several cages lining the walls, with several dogs imprisoned inside. Coming to a two way intersection, on the left is a hallway at the end of which is a cage with The Dog inside. To take the dog, the player must acquire a set of bolt cutters which rest on top of a box in the opposite hallway. Once the player has the dog, they can end finish the tape by exiting through a door in the room where the bolt cutters were found. Original version: The original version of the tape is similar in theme to the updated version. However, the original version is much shorter and ends with a giant disembodied dog head attacking the player after the heads in the starting room are agitated. Lost Tape #2 It smells like chemicals. "The Clinic" is written on it. This tape is found in the upper section of the Royal Phantome Subway, in the room with a TV playing a strange video. Lost Tape #2 takes place in a run down mental ward, with an oppressive darkness that takes over the environment. The player travels through a series of hallways interacting with the various haunted text bubbles scattered throughout, and eventually comes across a pipe system that must be crawled though. Coming to the end of the pipes, the player is dropped into a room filled with wobbling humanoid figures, aimlessly wandering about. after a few seconds in this room, the tape ends. Lost Tape #3 The plastic casing feels loose, like someone took it apart several times. "The Cabin" is written on it. This tape is located in the Nezumi Testing Facility, in a laboratory alongside the Cass-3 note. The tape takes place in a decrepit cabin within the deep forest. The player must find and burn a wooden idol hidden somewhere within the cabin. It is heavily implied that the residents have been hunted by a terrifying, unknown force brought about through the creation and worship of this wooden idol. After the player finds and burns the idol, the tape ends. Tape #3 Gallery Tape3 pictures.png|The pictures you find in lost tape #3 Lost Tape #4 It smells awful and the plastic is covered in a thin sticky substance. The word "Hotel" has been stuck to it with a stiff red tape. This tape can be found in the first accessible area of the Siren's lair. It is located on top of a box in a room off to the side of the electric bridge trap. Trivia * The Lost tapes are not canonical to the main story, and each tells their own small tale of horror. * Lost Tape #1 appears to be a dramatized version of The Protagonist adopting Dani from a dog pound. * Lost Tape #3 is centered around Bayagototh, an eldtrich god associated with the forests and nature. ** Specimen 8 from ''Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion ''can be seen through a window in the cabin, and is thought to be one of Bayagototh's "children". * Lost Tape #4's description directly foreshadows its contents. Gallery Category:Game Mechanics Category:Items